Ras proteins are molecular switches that in their GTP-bound state control intracellular signaling cascades. Ras signaling is inactivated by GTPase-activating proteins (GAPs), including the tumor suppressor NF1. NF1 loss of function mutations have recently been implicated in driving neuroblastoma, brain, lung, thyroid and other tumor types and implicated in resistance to therapy. In addition, inherited NF1 mutations result in Neurofibromatosis type 1, a disease in which patients develop incurable benign peripheral nerve sheath Schwann cell tumors called neurofibromas. NF1 patients are also predisposed to aggressive sarcomas, MPNST, which are a leading cause of death in NF1 patients. The goals of this application are two-fold. We shall use NF1 loss of function to delineate Ras-specific pathways in neurofibroma cells. This is because NF1 is a GAP for all Ras proteins: H-, N-, K-, M-, R-Ras and RRas2/TC21, and may have additional, non-Ras, functions. When there is complete loss of NF1, all Ras proteins are activated, so that NF1 models provide a unique opportunity to study the contributions of individual Ras proteins to tumorigenesis in vivo. In Aim 1 we will test whether loss of H-Ras specifically delays or blocks neurofibroma formation in mouse models driven by NF1 loss of function, alone or in combination with RRas2 loss. We will also determine if H-Ras activation is sufficient to promote neurofibroma formation. In Aim 2 we will test if Ras activation is sufficient for neurofibroma formation, using a new Nf1 mutant allele and use specialized Schwann cell systems to define Ras-specific effects in NF1 mutant cells. In Aim 3 we will validate our state-of-the-art exome sequencing to identify Ras-related signaling pathway mutations in Schwann cells that co-operate with NF1 loss of function to promote NF1 tumorigenesis. Together these studies will define Ras isoform specific functions in cancer cells, and clarify molecular signals that drive neurofibroma formation.